Eric meets a Guardian
by shivaleigh
Summary: eric comes across a being he cannot figure out,she is neither afraid or impressed by him which drive eric crazy
1. Chapter 1

**True Blood Eric Northman (fiction)**

**This is True Blood with an addition of a new character. Also, the creation of the Guardians a council of elders and warriors that has always governed the lines between the vampires and werewolves or any other supernatural being that could hurt the innocent. The Guardians are the ultimate justice; they are powerful as any supernatural being, from all appearance human except for being immortal. They stay in the background no wanting their existence to be exposed only the myth to be feared to all supernatural that there is an ultimate justice they have to face if they cross the line.**

**Enter:** Character – Caitlyn "Raven"

**The Guardian**

part 1

"Who are you," whispered Eric as he came up behind the woman you had mysteriously came into town and befriended everyone around him. Even Sookie had taken to the dark brunette who had a power that resonated from her very being. She had a presence that radiate like a potent perfume that filled Eric with an essence of life that he had not felt in many centuries. No, Sookie didn't come close to **this**, whatever it was.

Turning to face the tall Viking vampire, Caitlyn knew that this confrontation was coming. Eric was the Sheriff and she was different not human. She faced him head on no fear; vampires were nothing new to her.

"Caitlyn, but you know that, "she smirked up at Eric.

"You don't seem surprised by my visit or afraid" question Eric at he moved closer to corner her.

"I don't scare easy" replied Caitlyn

"You're not human and I want have anyone cause trouble in my territory." responded Eric.

He was really confused and conflicted by this woman she had no fear about him. Which to Eric was just wrong?

"Whatever I am, causing trouble is not why I am here so, if you will excuse me". Raven turned and opened the door to the house she was renting. Eric grabbed her arm to which turned out to be a mistake. Caitlyn twisted away her arm spun around hitting him in the chest, then a jump kick that sent him flying off the porch into the cold grass. Eric lay on his back in shock, she had the force and power of a vampire but was not a vampire.

"I don't like to be grabbed, especially by your kind", Caitlyn controlled her rage that was just instinct from his touch.

"Apparently, what are you", snarled Eric.

"You are a slow learner, for a 1000 year old Viking, "mocked Caitlyn as she walked down the steps to stand over the tall blonde giant.

"Growl", Eric was getting into a rage this woman was pushing him too far. He started rising up from the ground closing in the distance between them.

"How do you know me, "questioned Eric trying to hold his rage although his fangs had already come out.

" Goodnight", Caitlyn turned to walk back to the house. She went inside and since Eric wasn't invited he had no choice but to leave. But this was far from over he would find out who and what she was and what she wanted here.

**Next Night**

Caitlyn sat in the living room thinking about the night before and what had happened between her and Eric. She had to remain uninvolved to get involved would prove fatal to her mission. Especially Eric Northman, Caitlyn wondered how long it took him to come up with that name a clear play on words. But the moon was out and it seemed a waste to not walk outside to get a look at it.

Opening the screen door Caitlyn walked out on the porch it was a beautiful night the moon was full and slight breeze cooled the air. But Caitlyn was not alone she sensed a presence that was no unfamiliar.

"So, your back, "whispered Caitlyn knowing he could hear her.

A swoosh of air and Eric stood on the porch in front of her. He looked ready to rip her apart although that wouldn't happen. Still something about Eric confused her. She knew his history, but how did a Viking king, warrior turn away from everything he knew to be what he was know.

"Eric Northman, come in," Caitlyn turned and walked in the house.

Eric's mouth fell open for a moment, confused at this sudden change in demeanor. But he was not one to refuse and invitation.

Caitlyn walked to the couch and sat down waiting for Eric to sit as while.

"Ever heard of the Guardians, Eric", Caitlyn looked at Eric.

"There just myths, what does that have to do with anything, "Eric was trying to hold his rage back till he had answers.

"The Guardians are not myth, "Caitlyn paused stood up and reached up to her neckline to revel the ancient symbol of the Guardians.

"I am a Guardian", Caitlyn walked right in front of Eric and gave him a look at her necklace.

"The high council sent me here because of the violence that has been happening,"

"My mission is to find who is responsible and stop them "proclaimed Caitlyn, " I was not suppose to let anyone know who I was but you are so dam persistent."

"That is the force I sensed before in you", Standing up to look down and the tall brunette. She had the strength to combat a vampire.

"What are you talking about", Caitlyn questioned.

Moving intimately closer to Caitlyn, Eric basked in her smell and power in radiated from her.

"Your power is intoxicating, you fought better than most vampires I have seen and you truly have a unique gift for sensing another presence".

"Let's make one thing clear, Viking I don't get involved with vampires", Caitlyn stepped back and started walking into the kitchen.

"That's a shame, you must have been around them from time to time", smirked Eric at her uneasiness around him. Here was a Guardian a creature of myth an immortal being born to protect and keep peace between the vampires and werewolves. They were the highest authority when it can to justice. If she was here then it must really be getting bad out there.

"I just told you I was a guardian, and all you can think about is sex, really", proclaimed Caitlyn.

"Life is meant to be enjoyed", mocked Eric.

"You are so,urgh", Throwing up her hands Caitlyn couldn't think of anything to say he was impossible.

"Look I know why you are here, now I know you want be a threat to anyone I see no problem with us getting to know each other in a primal way", Eric smoothly suggested as he came up behind Caitlyn.

"I think you better leave", Caitlyn whispered as she made her way to the stairs to go to bed.

A swoosh of air Caitlyn knew that Eric had gone, collapsing on the stairs from the intimate confrontation with Eric. He just attacked all the senses. Caitlyn had never been exposed to such a situation before. It was always protect, fight and leave not entanglements, just justice. Now in this town things were getting very confusing to Caitlyn. Eric was not going to make this easy, it was in his nature to be the dominate male.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

"So, Eric seems to be interested in you Caitlyn", questioned Sookie. They had just left work at Merlot's. Caitlyn held the cover during the day as a waitress, what better way to get information even if the people didn't know was giving.

"Eric is just Eric he has to know everyone's business that's all, Sookie" replied Caitlyn.

They were walking home Caitlyn lived close to Sookie, so since they had started working together sharing the walk home became usual. Sookie, instantly had liked Caitlyn she had a strength and energy that was hard not to like. She didn't care about that Bill was a vampire and never seemed afraid. Many times Sookie had tried to read her but nothing, whoever Caitlyn was she knew how to protect herself from telepaths.

In was dark but the moon was out again and clear night but clouds were rolling. The breeze started to pick up, Caitlyn picked up a scent on the wind. Immediately getting into defensive stance she scanned the perimeter. Something was following them and it wasn't human or vampire.

Sookie noticed that Caitlyn had stopped walking, not even have to read her mind Sookie knew something was wrong.

"What is it", questioned Sookie.

"Something is out there, Following us", replied Caitlyn.

"Stay close, keep walking , stay alert", Caitlyn kept walking making sure to keep Sookie close. What was following them was after her.

"Is it werewolves", asked Sookie

"Yes, a lot of them and closing in fast, might want to send a SOS to Bill and Eric", responded Caitlyn.

Unfortunately Sookie didn't want Bill or Eric to come to help after all that has been going on. Especailly, since it had been not long ago when Bill had put her in the hospital and Eric being a complete jerk so he could get revenge on Russell. Who was still alive full of rage and using his werewolves to hunt her down! Things were looking so great. Here she was with Caitlyn a new friend who was more than meets the eye.

Sookie took a deep breath a let her thoughts flow out to Bill and Eric for help.

Growls could be heard coming closer Caitlyn stood in front of Sookie, shielding her from the werewolves. Stalking them in slow moving steps the werewolves moved closer coming in view. Sookie was terrified she had no idea how to use her powers and Caitlyn what was she going to do with this many coming at them.

"They want me, you can still get away", exclaimed Sookie.

"Sookie, get behind that tree NOW," yelled Caitlyn.

Sookie moved to the tree just as she saw Caitlyn reach for something behind her. But Sookie's attention was pulled to the werewolves that started to surround them. There had to be a least six no way could they fight them all. There was a bright flash and Caitlyn walked out into the very center of the werewolves gripping a sword in each hand. The swords were sleek and slender with some ancient writing on the blades. Caitlyn looked fierce and unworldly.

"I know who sent you, "voiced Caitlyn.

"Your master's time has come to end, by order of the Guardians,"

"Leave and you may live,"

Caitlyn saw the look of recognition in some of the werewolves' eyes they didn't care what she was they only wanted blood.

The first wolf jumped; soon the others followed in time all jumping, teeth snarling to kill Caitlyn. She twisted around bringing the swords up, slicing through the wolves. Three fell dead to the ground, the next three circled looking at Caitlyn with pure menace. Trying a one on one approach the wolves backed Caitlyn against the tree that Sookie was hiding behind. Caitlyn slashed killed another. But two were left. They were coming in closer figuring that Caitlyn was trapped. Caitlyn ran towards the wolves and they started charging she flipped in the air and came up behind them. In those few seconds she throws both swords at the werewolves and impaled them.

"Sookie"

"Bill", cried Sookie

"Sookie are you alright",askedBill.

"I'm fine, thanks to Caitlyn",replied Sookie.

"Yes, it seems she can handle herself", commented Eric who had just arrived with wind blow hair.

Caitlyn walked over the two werewolves and pulled out her swords. Blood covered the blades.

"I warned them," answered Caitlyn.

"Sookie let's get you home"exclaimed Bill.

"Fine, but Caitlyn you have to tell me how you did that,"questioned Sookie.

Caitlyn looked at Bill and Sookie it would have to come out sooner or later.

"I will let's just get you safe for now,"replied Caitlyn.

Bill and Sookie left, leaving Caitlyn with a smirking Eric.

"Swords, unusual choice, "commented Eric.

"There the swords of the guardians, and they bring justice to whoever I choose to use them on", Caitlyn pointed one at Eric's neck. Then turning she headed towards Sookie's.

Guardian part3

Bill and Sookie enter the old house followed by Eric and Caitlyn. Sookie sat on the couch and waited for Caitlyn to explain what had happened out there tonight.

Caitlyn was nervous and still on edge after the battle with the werewolves. But she had to tell Sookie. Caitlyn really wasn't good with the communication part of life. She was a warrior prone to standing in the shadows not being front and center. Now Eric a vampire knew what she was and did. Tonight she was exposed because of defending Sookie from the werewolves. Life seemed to just keep getting more complicated.

"Well", asked Sookie in that determined southern drawl, with Bill hold her close as they sat on the couch.

Caitlyn looked at Sookie and Bill they had been kind to her since she arrived.

"I am a Guardian Sookie," Caitlyn paced the room uneasy with the presence of Eric.

"A what, what is a guardian" replied Sookie.

"Ancient peacekeepers of the supernatural, they answer only to the high council of Guardians and God." responded Eric before Caitlyn could answer.

Caitlyn turned and walked over toward Eric. She was still inching from the fight and would love to tear him apart for him arrogance to her people. But Eric wasn't affect though the strength she radiated was intoxicating.

"Ok, ok you're a Guardian but I don't understand", exclaimed Sookie.

"Guardians are myths and where suppose bring justice in turbulent times", asked Bill.

"Yes, we bring justice, but that is not the only reason I am here, "answered Caitlyn staring at Eric.

"Then why are you here?" inquired Eric.

" Investigate and Protect , that is all you need to know Northman" Caitlyn turned to Sookie and Bill.

"I can't reveal my mission to you but I am here to help, I hope that is enough", Caitlyn starting walking to the door and exited into the night leaving many questions left unanswered.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

It was hard not to tell Sookie everything they had become friends. But, being close to people was a luxury Caitlyn couldn't have not as a guardian.

Caitlyn walked in darkness to the house reminding her not to get attached to being around humans. Things always get complicated; it is better to get the job done and leave. Emotions had no place in being a guardian.

Walking up her porch Caitlyn felt a presence again.

"What, I am tired Eric" exclaimed Caitlyn turning around to see the tall Viking standing right behind her.

"That can be annoying, "replied Eric.

"It's a gift, "shrugged Caitlyn facing even though she was tall she still had to look up to face him which annoyed her.

"Your mission", pressed Eric with his vampire presence.

"That's what you want, not a chance Northman," turning Caitlyn started walking away, she knew he wasn't going to try and stop her again.

"You're bleeding," Eric swiftly appeared in front of Caitlyn making her step back off balance and Eric grabs her arm to steady her. Caitlyn was stunned by his action; she looked at his arm holding on to her. He was very strong impressive even but she couldn't think like that.

While lost in thought the vamp was pulling her jacket up to see her arm which was slashed from one of the werewolves.

"Why do you care, "jerking back to reality trying to get out of his grip?

"I have an interest, after all I am the sheriff here, and "Eric moved closer trying to be intimating but mostly crowding Caitlyn.

"Interest "replied Caitlyn shaking her head at his arrogance. Caitlyn moved closer staring eye to eye with Eric.

" Listen, Northman I know all about you past and present, So stop this arrogant vampire intimidation because it won't work, my mission is mine, now move" Caitlyn felt his breath on her face if he wanted a fight fine.

"Hmm, impressive speech "responded Eric feeling something between them like nothing he has felt before.

"Ugh", shaking her head Eric moved and Caitlyn made her way to inside the house.

The next night Eric did some digging around researching Caitlyn's background. Which was next to nothing because the guardian's was a subject the vampires didn't have information on them personally.

Pam walked in to Eric's office followed by the devil herself.

"Well, what a surprise," Exclaimed Eric with a sly grin.

"Blah blah needed to see you blah!" expressed Pam. Pam walked out leaving Eric alone.

"She's nice, "commented Caitlyn as she walked in dressed in leather short jacket, skinny black jeans and black knee high boots. The boots especially interested Eric.

"Pam has here moments, now to what do I owe this pleasure," asked Eric as he leaned back in his office chair.

"Witches, I received information that a renegade coven is in the facility," explained Caitlyn as she put her hand on her hip.

"Why should I care about old hags making voodoo dolls and lust spells, "professed Eric?

"These witches are very powerful especially over the DEAD!" Caitlyn stared at Eric waiting for his reaction.

"I will look into it "Eric got up putting on his jacket and moving towards the door.

"Alone, that is not a good Eric, "Caitlyn was angled towards the door trying to stop Eric.

"RRR", Eric grabbed Caitlyn and pressed her into the door, his fangs hanging out.

"I don't need help, "growled Eric.

"Let go or I will break your arms vamp "Caitlyn calmly professed.

Eric let go and left Caitlyn alone in his office. She saw his laptop was still on and walked over to investigate. Clicking the mouse she saw he had been researching her and the guardians in general. Which he would never find the council keeps such information very well protected. Why is he so interested in her wondered Caitlyn?

Caitlyn knew it was a bad idea for Eric to go confront the witch's coven alone. But, he was a vampire she wasn't there to be his babysitter. It had been an uneventful night at Merlot's. Sookie, offered Caitlyn a ride home after their shift.

Driving down the dirt road Sookie started asking questions about Caitlyn's past and how she became a guardian.

"I get you are here to protect and all but," Sookie couldn't find the words to explain.

"It's ok Sookie, you weren't suppose to find out," answered Caitlyn whispering under her breath "Thanks to Eric."

"I just can't seem to wrap my head around it vampires, werewolves, fairies it's all so confusing", exclaimed Sookie.

"Yes, it can be but you will be fine Sookie you have a good heart, "replied Caitlyn thinking back to all the people she had watched over and never getting the chance to really get to know who they were.

"Who is that, "Exclaimed Sookie, spotting a tall figure walking by the side of the road.

"Oh, my God it's Eric, "cried Sookie pulling up to him.

Eric was not wearing a shirt he had no shoes on and seemed lost.

"Something's wrong "said Caitlyn getting out of the car.

"Eric, Eric", yelled Sookie trying to get his attention. Finally he looked at both women with complete lack of recognition.

"Who," asked Eric looking at both women almost fearfully?

"You, You're Eric what are you playing at, "pointed Sookie with hands on her hips.

"My name is Eric," repeated Eric.

"Yes, Eric Northman "exclaimed Sookie get frustrated with his game.

Caitlyn was watching the exchange with Eric and Sookie. She focused with on Eric's body in had some signs of distress as if he had struggled against something but was already healing.

"Sookie he is not playing,"Caitlyn walked up to Eric and didn't feel his normal arrogance but fear and confusion.

"What,"Sookie looked more closely at Eric.

"I told him not to go alone,"expressed Caitlyn.

"Go where alone,"yelled Sookie.

"The rogue witch's coven, he is under a spell, "explained Caitlyn pacing now.

"What witches now, spell, spell for what,"Sookie was looking more worried about Eric.

"Memory spell, common but dangerous use on the right person or vampire, "Caitlyn couldn't believe he had confronted them a vampire against a coven stupid arrogant.

"Okay, Eric has lost his memory, can we get in back, "asked Sookie.

"Yes, I know someone who can help, first we have to get safe somewhere,"Caitlyn turned to face Eric.

"Eric, you need to come with us", Caitlyn looked at Sookie for help because Eric seemed ready to run.

"Eric, please come with us" Sookie reached out and took his hand to lead him to the car.

"How I know you both,"Eric asked nervously.

"We are,"Sookie really didn't know how to answer that.

"Don't look at me, "confessed Caitlyn dialing a number on her phone.

"You own a bar called Fangtasia, um, you are a vampire Eric a very old one, "finally replied Sookie

"Vampire, Fangtasia," Eric pushed the heel of his hands into his eyes trying to clear the fog in his brain.

Reaching Sookie's house they got out of the car and walk to the porch. Caitlyn was on the phone talking to an old friend who could help Eric regain his memory.

"This place feels familiar, "expressed Eric, in complete frustration Eric collapsed on the steps looking out into the night.

Neither Sookie nor Caitlyn knew how to handle Eric like this. He was emotional not in control like his always seemed to be.

Sookie sat down next to Eric and put her arm on his shoulder trying to comfort him. Eric turned to look at Sookie his expression of pure hopelessness took her breath away, he was really lost.

"Alright, good news my friend has what we need to reverse the spell", Caitlyn started walking down the steps needing to get away from Eric, seeing him this way was to much.

"Great, when can it be reversed", asked Sookie getting up from the step walking to Caitlyn.

"Tomorrow night", replied Caitlyn "Until then we have to put him somewhere safe"Caitlyn looked at Sookie since they were already at her house.

"Oh, no it's still Eric memory or not", exclaimed Sookie "I can't possibly handle him alone".

"I was afraid you would say that, "letting out a deep breath Caitlyn decided he better come to her house that way Sookie could go into town tomorrow and see if she could hear anything about what happened to Eric. Her powers could save a lot of searching for the rogue coven.

"Alright Northman looks like your staying with me come on my place in just down the road", announced Caitlyn.

"Why your place", questioned Eric moving toward her.

"It's the best way to keep you safe",Caitlyn replied and started walking toward her house.

Eric followed feeling so many warring emotions inside him. He was in indebted to these women for helping him; still not remembering who you are was tearing him apart.

"Here we are, make yourself at home", Caitlyn closed the door behind them as they entered. She went to a hall closet and got some blankets and pillows for the pull out bed in the living room.

Eric looked around at the simple house wondering how he would sleep the night.

Caitlyn was going from room to room pulling heavy curtains close to protect Eric from the sun. The house even with the lights on felt dark. Going to the sofa Caitlyn pulled out the bed and made it for Eric to sleep in.

"Okay, it's not the ritz but it is a bed for the night", announced Caitlyn.

"Thank you for helping me", replied Eric.

Caitlyn was stunned this vampire never side thank you to anyone, this side was really confusing how she looked at him. Seeing her shocked expression Eric became nervous.

"Sorry, Eric you j just surprised me",changing her expression not to scare him. Scaring Eric, how strange to even think of it.

Eric sat on the bed looking at the floor exhausted and confused. Caitlyn's compassion to only be tested for so long she walked over to Eric sat in the chair next to the sofa bed.

"Eric, I can't imagine what you are feeling but we will get your memory back, I promise", Caitlyn began to get up but Eric grabbed her hand holding it as if it was a life line. Caitlyn didn't know how to react his hand held hers and their eyes met in a moment of mutual understanding.

Unable to help herself Caitlyn gently brushed a piece of his hair back from his forehead. Eric closed his eyes almost savoring her touch. Caitlyn jerked her hand back and got up.

"Well, good night if you need anything let me know", Caitlyn was nervous about the encounter and went upstairs to her bedroom. Closing the door Caitlyn looked at her hand the one that touched his face. Eric had had emotion feelings in his eyes, something she had never seen.

The sooner she got the reversal spell the better this Eric was just too much for Caitlyn.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Caitlyn got up early not being able to sleep long knowing Eric was just down stairs. She decided to take a shower maybe that would help clear her head about the whole situation. Seeing him so lost like a child was just uneasy for Caitlyn. Turning on the facet Caitlyn got in the hot shower hoping for some peace of mind.

Eric laid on his back staring at the ceiling hearing the water run in the bathroom upstairs. He knew basic things but his life gone nothing, no memory. Did he have friends, a lover, or a family all these questions rolled over and over in his mind? The reality was this Caitlyn and she seemed uneasy around him.

Stepping out of the shower Caitlyn grabbed a towel to dry off then tied it around her. Wiping the mirror she looked and saw Eric behind her. Startled, at his presence and not being about to feel him made her mind race with confusion.

"Eric, what is it?" questioned Caitlyn while turning around trying to get passed him to her bedroom for clothes.

"I need to know some things", answered Eric with a childlike innocence.

"Okay just let me get dressed," rushing into the bedroom grabbing some clothes Caitlyn worried Eric might come in.

"Come in, "called Caitlyn.

"What would you like to know Eric", asked Caitlyn as he can to sit on the bed by next to her.

"Are we lovers," replied Eric looking straight a Caitlyn.

"No, No,No,No," countered Caitlyn standing up and walking away from the bed getting distant from Eric.

"Why not, you are beautiful, "professed Eric still staring at Caitlyn.

"Eric, you aren't known as a very compassionate person, "replied Caitlyn trying to not be too harsh with the reality of who Eric was.

"Oh, that is why you are uneasy around me you are afraid, "commented Eric looking down at the floor with an almost regretful expression.

"I am not afraid of you Eric, "answered Caitlyn, "You just aren't yourself and it is strange".

"Tell me what you know about me; please I have to know "exclaimed Eric.

Caitlyn couldn't believe he was actually pleading for her help. This side was so different and she was beginning to like this side of him. Maybe this Eric was always there and he hid it from the world.

"Alright, I will tell you want I know, "Caitlyn returned to the bed sitting across from Eric and starting tell him what she knew about his life past and present. Though Caitlyn only had a broad scope of events she did know about Godric and his vengeance against Russell Edgingtion.

"Stop," Eric stood up not believing all the things he had did. He was a monster no wonder Caitlyn was uneasy with his change in behavior.

Eric walked out of the room heading down stairs, the sun was rising. All Eric could think about is the lives he had taken. He would be better off dead, reaching for the door Eric was thrown back by Caitlyn.

"Don't you will burn, "exclaimed Caitlyn not understanding what he was trying to do.

"Yes, this world will be better without me," Eric started for the door again Caitlyn pushed him hard sending him flying across the house landing in front of the stairs.

"No, Eric these is not the answer, we will get your memory back," Caitlyn expressed.

"Why, I am a monster," confessed Eric sitting on the floor with blood dripping from his nose and eyes.

Grabbing a kitchen towel Caitlyn bend down in front of Eric wiping the blood away.

"Eric I believe there is good in you," expressed Caitlyn.

"I find that hard to believe," denied Eric staring at Caitlyn.

"Believe it, I can see and feel it through the pain in your eyes," replied Caitlyn holding his head with her hand.

"A monster wouldn't care" Caitlyn rubbed her thumb under his eye.

Eric put his hand on hers closing his eyes as if her touch was a lifeline. They sat on the floor for a while in silence. Eventually, Caitlyn got Eric to try to get some sleep. But, Eric wouldn't let go of her hand. So, Caitlyn sat by him as he sleep, not believing she was comforting Eric Northman.

The sun was going down when Caitlyn woke up. She was on the sofa bed sitting upright leaning towards Eric who had wrapped an arm around her waist. His position put his face next to her; blonde hair had fallen into the Vikings face. Caitlyn couldn't resist lightly moving her hand over the hair that had fallen. What was she doing laying here touching Eric Northman's hair? It is against all the rules to get involved.

Eric moved a little sending shivers of sensation through Caitlyn's body. He opened his eyes taking in where his arm and body was laying. Caitlyn had been touching his hair he had felt it, but didn't want to wake to have her stop. They both looked at each other not knowing what to say. Lucky Caitlyn's cell phone rang and she got up to answer it.

"Caitlyn," she answered the cell phone.

"WHAT!" exclaimed Caitlyn walking into the kitchen?

"What do you mean that you don't have the reversal spell," Caitlyn was pacing in frustration.

"Morena, you said, yes I know it is difficult spell, fine, how long till you have it" question Caitlyn.

"A WEEK, fine, fine just get it," Caitlyn laid the phone on the counter. What was she going to do Eric couldn't stay there with her. He could go to Fangtasia, Pam would watch out for him until Morena could get the spell ready.

"What do you mean he lost his memory", asked Pam looking at Eric.

"He knows he is a vampire but not who he is," replied Caitlyn.

"He has to stay here," Pam turned to look at her maker with worry.

"Wait, I watch him last night but he's his maker", exclaimed Caitlyn

"I am the first place the witches will look for him", proclaimed pam.

"What about Sookie maybe he could stay with her," question Caitlyn.

"No, way am I having Eric stay with me", expressed Sookie sitting on the sofa weary of Eric in this state he was dangerous before. Now, he knew nothing of his life before and it was frightening what he my do.

"Great, so I am stuck with him until Morena gets the reversal spell, "Caitlyn didn't know how she was going to handle this.

"You can guard him, like no one else here can Caitlyn," replied Sookie.

"I have to go and find out what witches did this", exclaimed Pam.

"Fine," answered Caitlyn unnerved by the whole events with Eric and how he was acting.

I was going to be a long week.


	5. Chapter 5

**I apologize for taking so long with the new chapters. I have no good excuse except life can interrupt a writers flow. Again Sorry and Enjoy**

Part 5

While Caitlyn was worrying over how to take care of Eric, the new king Bill Compton was discussing with the authority about Eric. Bill was different now though he still tried to be the hero for Sookie but Eric was pushing into her life which he didn't like. Plus, Caitlyn a guardian, a race thought long gone that was above the authority and could give him trouble with what he was planning. It was time for Eric to realize his place and Bill was ready to bring him down.

"You sent Eric Northman after Wiccans" exclaimed Nan.

"In a roundabout why yes", replied Bill Compton leaning back in his office chair.

"The authority will not like this Northman has powerful allies," responded Nan.

"I am the authority," Bill bellowed.

"Clean it up Compton, I don't care how just do it", replied Nan leaving Bill to think of where Eric could be and what to do.

"What is this" questioned Caitlyn looking at a strange box human size lying in her living room.

"That woman Pam brought it", relied Eric appearing behind Caitlyn.

"Oh, Okay so what is it," question Caitlyn pressing a button that made the box open it was a coffin for Eric to sleep.

"I guess it is where I sleep," responded Eric.

"We need to move it to the basement, where there is not light," Caitlyn went to pick up one end and in a flash Eric had picked up the coffin and place it in the basement. Caitlyn hurry down there and saw him placing in near a wall in the darkest part of the basement area. Caitlyn hadn't been down there much and realize that it needed to be cleaned to make Eric more comfortable at least for a while. She knew there was still a chance the spell wouldn't work.

"I could have helped you," exclaimed Caitlyn

"Sorry", replied Eric looking like a punished puppy.

"It's okay, well it's been a long night, do you need anything, "questioned Caitlyn.

Eric approach Caitlyn looking around the basement.

"No, I can't think of anything," replied Eric leaning in to smell Caitlyn.

"Okay well goodnight or good day, whatever," turning around going up the stairs Caitlyn escaped Eric's presence again. One moment he was lost the next caring and wanting to be close to her. It was so confusing. She really needed to get some rest. But, first she called Pam and asked if there were special things Eric would need. Also, to bring some of his clothes, he still was just wearing his jeans. Pam said she would take care of it but she would bring it personally, it might give away his position. At least now Eric would have some of his things around him maybe helping to trigger his memories.

It was late afternoon when Caitlyn woke up. She had called Pam earlier to get some of Eric's things sent to the house.

Knock, Knock

Caitlyn got up to see who was at the door. It was a tall dark haired man, whom she had seen around town. Alcide was his name.

"Hi, Pam sent me with a few thing to drop off", called Alcide to Caitlyn

"Sure, come in the basement is through there, don't worry no light can reach that part of the house." replied Caitlyn.

"Alright, will do", Alcide walked out to his truck and started unloading. As he was taking things down to the basement such as a bed, chest, and a few electronics, Caitlyn was getting coffee, praying for clarity of the situation.

Bang, Growl, Thump, Crash

Caitlyn rushed to the basement to find Eric and Alcide growling at each other.

"Seriously, guys I am going back to my coffee kill each other I don't care", She turned away walking back up the stairs to the kitchen.

Alcide and Eric were completely confused by Caitlyn's lack of concern. So, they both mutely conceded and arranged to basement for Eric to stay for now.

Later that evening after Alcide had left, with a warning about who she was dealing with he left. What the werewolf didn't know was Caitlyn knew what he was and had the capability to handle Eric.

The sun was setting a Caitlyn went to her room opening the closet in the corner was a gold encrusted chest which held the weapons of a guardian. "Never get involved protect but remain unseen", the elders had preached to her many times. She had held to those rules until now why what changed.

"You look sad", whispered Eric from the doorway to her room.

"I, I am fine, how are you any memories returned yet", asked Caitlyn closing the door to her closet.

"No, nothing except what you told me", Eric walked to the window sullen in his stance.

"Eric, I am sorry for what I told you", Caitlyn came up behind him.

"It was the truth I feel it, though I wish it wasn't", he turned to look at Caitlyn, "Why do you help me".

"I, well….., are you hungry there is some true blood in the fridge", Caitlyn started walking to the door but Eric was in front of her in a flash.

"You didn't answer the question, why?" asked Eric moving closer to Caitlyn were mere inches separate them.

"I… I… I don't know okay, I was trained to be in the background but here I am breaking all the rules I live by to help you and I am scared for the repercussions that my come because of it.", Caitlyn walked passed him down the stairs to the living room trying to get a grip on her emotions.

Suddenly Caitlyn needed air, so see walked outside in the moonlight and just kept walking hoping to clear her head of the feelings she was having. She ended up in a corpse of trees overlooking a lake. Sitting in the grass Caitlyn tried to calm down and relax, the last few days had been too much for her to deal with especially how Eric was acting.

Eric had follow Caitlyn but at a distance so she would not feel him near. He watched her sit and then she held her head in her hands. It was distressing to watch her in such straights because of him. He didn't remember the monster he had been but who he was now wanted to hold her. Without a second thought he was by her side in the grass. She didn't pull away but leaned into him for comfort.

"Caitlyn I am responsible for your distress, I will go, I am sorry for everything", Eric whisper holding her head in the curve of him neck.

"Eric I chose to help you and I will do it." replied Caitlyn

"Are you always so stubborn", asked Eric, raising his hand to caress her cheek.

"Stubborn, you wo…" Caitlyn didn't get to finish her sentence.

Eric grabbed her in for an earth shuddering kiss; Caitlyn was so shocked that she didn't fight it. The kiss started of sweet and languid but then with a growl Eric claimed the kiss taking Caitlyn's mouth fully into his. When it ended they both were breathless.

Both were speechless not knowing what this new turn of events meant for them.

But they didn't have time to ponder, a strange stirring alerted them both they were not alone.

In seconds that were surrounded by men in black swat attire with assault rifles. From the center of the Malay approach Bill Compton.

"Eric Northmen you are under arrest", proclaimed Bill.

"What are you doing Compton, stand down you men", responded Caitlyn

"Who is the vampire", asked Eric. He question got a startle look from Bill.

"He is the King of Lousianna, for now", replied Caitlyn.

"He knows who I am", stated Bill.

"NO, he doesn't the witches you sent he after erased his memory", yelled Caitlyn moving closer to confront Bill. But Eric stood in front of her.

"Really, no memory it makes no difference it is time for him to meet the true death", proclaimed Bill.

"Stand down Compton, you don't have the authority to do this and you know it", push Caitlyn.

She was reaching for her blades when the men pointed their gun at her and Eric. They were in trouble.

"No, I will go, if it is my time so be it", voiced Eric trying to save Caitlyn from harm. He turned to her and gave one last kiss on her forehead.

"I deserve this, Caitlyn I wish I had be better for you", Eric walked to Bill and knelt at his feet.

"No, this is wrong and you know it Bill", cried Caitlyn. She had enough going for the guardian blades, Caitlyn went into warrior mode and dispatch three of the soldiers. Then made it around to Bill she stood with a blade at his neck and heart.

"Now, you will ….. ahhhhh", Caitlyn fell to the ground from being shot by another soldier.

Eric jump up and grabbed the soldier and through him away like trash them fangs out he went after the others. In Seconds Bill's team was laying broken and unconscious on the ground. Bill was in shocked at how fiercely Eric was acting, he was always in control. Maybe Caitlyn was right he wasn't the same.

Eric approached Bill and flung him against a tree grabbing his neck.

"I would have gone with you but not at the cost of her", growled Eric. He slung Bill away and raced over to Caitlyn she was alive but wounded badly. Eric picked her up and rushed back to the house.

Once inside he took her to the basement and removed her clothes to see the damage. To his relief the wounds were healing she was special. But Eric went in search of wet clothes to wipe away the blood. He thought he had lost her, the pain had been unbearable. Now, sitting next to her as she healed from the gun shots, Eric realized that he cared more for her life then his own. Even though his memory was gone, he knew that this had never happened before.

"Eric… are … are you ok", Caitlyn rasped to him.

"Am I ok you were the one shot, why I could have handled it", responded Eric with pain in his eyes.

"I couldn't let him take you", replied Caitlyn reaching out to caress his check.

"I thought I lost you, Caitlyn I don't know what I would have done", Eric held her hand in his.

"I thought I lost you, Caitlyn I don't know what I would have done", Eric held her hand in his.

"You are a big softy, Viking", whispered Caitlyn getting drowsy from the shock of being shot and healing.

"Only for you", answered Eric leaning over to kiss her again.

"Rest I will be right here", said Eric while crawling in his bed beside her all the while holding her hand for comfort.

They laid there together into the night and day. Being in the basement she didn't have to leave the comfort of his arms. Like see would wish too, never in her existence had she felt so safe and protected?

Things were getting very interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

Pt 6

I must sincerely apologize to all my viewers it has been very hard time for me and I stopped writing for a while. But I am back and have great ideas to continue my guardian and the Viking. Hope you enjoy!

A cool breeze brushed the outside trees across the window. Caitlyn didn't want to move she was so comfortable. She laid on a soft but hard surface with arms.

_Arms wait a minute, I am lying on _looking up was Eric Northman grinning at her.

_Crap!_

"How are you feeling, "whispered Eric wrapping his arms tighter around her.

"Much better and your self" asked Caitlyn trying to comprehend the situation.

"I wish all battles ended with such outcomes as this "he smirked.

"I bet" Caitlyn started to get up when Eric rolled her on her back.

"Eric I have to get up "pressed Caitlyn

Eric just stared deep into her eyes and leaned closer to touch his lips to hers in a soft kiss. When he drew back he whispered in softly, "Mine".

A loud crash sounded and then the bedroom door burst open.

"Guardian Caitlyn, "

"Matthias, I am dead" Caitlyn rolled off the bed to meet the intruder.

Appearing in the room was a cloak high priest giving Caitlyn and Eric looks of disappointment and judgment.

"Is this how a Guardian should conduct herself sullying herself with a vampire,"queired Matthias.

"How dare you"Eric yelled.

"Eric no, "screamed Caitlyn. But it was too late he had been thrown to the ground by the priest.

"Caitlyn was has happened to you "pleaded Matthias.

"Nothing, It is not what is seems "begged Caitlyn

"Do you care for this creature" asked Matthias.

Caitlyn looked at Eric still trying to recover from the force of the throw. It was then she realized how much she did care for Eric.

"Don't answer child, I can see it on your face "responded Matthias.

"You know what has to be done "Matthias walked over the Caitlyn holding her shoulders in his hands.

"Yes, can I say goodbye "begged Caitlyn. She looked up at her mentor in the guardians he nodded.

Caitlyn walked over to Eric who had just stood up. She looked into his eyes and realized that when he got his memory back he may never remember her.

"Eric I have to go, I have to face the council "replied Caitlyn.

"Why you have done nothing wrong, "Eric grabbed her hands and held them to him.

"You don't understand, it is not a choice "pleaded Caitlyn.

"I understand duty, will I see you again " asked Eric caressing her cheek.

"I hope so "responded Caitlyn. She looked back at Matthias and realized she my never see Eric again. She turned a started walking out of the room when Eric rushed in front of her and grabbed her for a fierce and intense kiss.

"I will see you again "stated Eric. He let Caitlyn go she walked out with Matthias and disappeared.

In the days that follow Eric was taken care of by Sookie. She and Bill eventually got his memory back from the witches. Not to soon either because of the resurrection of Russell Edgington and Nora Eric's ex-flame.

The next chapter is set after Bill drinks the blood and turns into Lilith.


	7. Chapter 7

Bill had become the enemy not just to humans but vampires. Eric and Sookie ran the hallways of the underground compound. Reaching the elevators to go up Eric pushes Sookie in and presses up.

"What do we do "asked sookie

"We need help "replied Eric.

The elevator jarred and buckled something had joined them going up.

When the elevator opened at the top Eric rushed Sookie out hoping to get her out of the way if bill/Lilith made an appearance.

"What happened, where is Bill "asked Nora it was hard to try and ignore Sookies smell.

"He drunk all that blood and now he is Lilith "replied Sookie.

"Oh, my God "exclaimed Nora.

"Not exactly" an unholy voice came up behind them. Bill was covered in the blood still and walking towards them. Eric and Nora pushed Sookie behind them.

A shot rang through the air. Jason came back with Jessica in toe.

"Sookie, come on "yelled Jason.

"Jason get out of here now "screamed Sookie.

Jason shot again at Bill/Lilith and ran over to Sookie and pulled her with him trying to escape. Nora and Eric followed at a distance trying to put space between Sookie and Bill.

"Do you really think you can stop me"queried Bill/Lilith.

"Join me and we can once again rule this pathetic world"

Eric's fangs appeared he was pissed off this so called god was getting on his nerves. How could they destroy a demi god and free bill, if that was even possible?

"What do we do "asked Nora.

"I'm working on it "replied Eric.

Bill/Lilith was moving closer and when it looked like he was going to pounce two figures appeared behind him. They grabbed Lilith and held her as a third approached her drawing out a concealed dagger.

"It want be that easy, guardians"screamed Lilith. As she tossed the figures beside her like rag dolls into a near by wall. The third still stood but her cloak had fell revealing an old friend.

"Caitlyn,"yelled Sookie.

Caitlyn turned to the group and nodded.

"Two down, one to go "taunted Lilith. "Is this the best the guardians have to offer".

Caitlyn wasn't rising to the bait of the taunts. Lilith was nothing more than a deranged demon, a creature that created its own myth with no true power but deception.

"Stay back all of you, "commanded Caitlyn. She need just one good throw and the battle would be won. They circled around each other and Lilith became impatient with Caitlyn.

"Boring "Lilith shifted and was behind Caitlyn, "Now let's see how good you guardians really are "sneered Lilith.

Eric and Caitlyn's eyes finally met in the commotion of the situation. Caitlyn his Caitlyn who was taken from him was back.

"No, Bill if you are in there stop, please,"cried Sookie.

"Stay back Sookie, ahgh"yelled Caitlyn.

Lilith was strong but she had forgotten the dagger that Caitlyn processed if Sookie could just keep her attention longer.

"So this is the fae everyone has been so excited about"countered Lilith.

"Honestly, I don't see the big deal fae or not, you and the rest of the huma…."Lilith didn't finish her rant the dagger had pierce her flesh.

Caitlyn got loose and moved away glancing at her fallen comrades who were regaining conscious,moving slowly to Eric and the group Caitlyn keep watch over the demon trying to pull out the dagger.

"The dagger won't hold her long, All of you get away while you can, we will finish this" commanded Caitlyn.

"Are you sure, Caitlyn "asked Sookie.

"Yes you are just targets "replied Caitlyn.

Eric watched Sookie and the other go, he wasn't leaving Caitlyn not now.

"Nora, go I'm staying "commanded Eric.

"What! why the guardians have this under control "argued Nora.

"Go "was all Eric said.

Nora gave a slight pout and left.

Caitlyn was still watching Lilith wiggle and pull the dagger out. The time was upon them to finish Lilith once and for all. Nodding to her comrades the figures grabbed the wounded demon and started tying her hands and legs with silver chains. Lilith screamed and tried to break free but her strength was gone.

Lilith managed to break free one time and swipe her claws at the guardians and pushing one away. But is a flash Eric was taking his place helping hold her. When she was tied up, it was time to summon the elders.

The two other cloaked figures waited as the elders arrived. In a bright flash of light three elders surrounded Lilith and in another flash they were all gone.

"It's over "exclaimed Caitlyn gripping her side.

"What just happened "question Eric.

"The elders to her for judgment which is trial by sunlight, Lilith is doomed" replied Caitlyn.

Caitlyn turned glanced at Eric and started to walk past him. She was still holding her side and Eric had taken notice.

"Are you alright,"asked Eric with worry in his eyes.

"I should be soon "replied Caitlyn as she lifted her hand to reveal slash marks on her side from claws. The blood loss was starting to take its toil.

Smelling her blood loss and seeing her lagging. Eric bend down and carried her in his arms. She would heal but she was his and he would make sure she healed well. What they need was privacy and alone time to figure things out.

As he carried her outside Caitlyn gave in and rested in his arms. Things were changing but they would do it together, because He wasn't going to lose her a second time.


	8. Chapter 8

_I apologize for not writing in a long time. Life happens you know! I am back and finally ending this story. This story will end but it will have a twist that I believe everyone will like enjoy!_

Chapter 8

"Where are you taking me, Eric" asked Caitlyn

Eric hadn't said a word since taking her in his arms. He had just grabbed her like the Viking he was known for and spirited away. Her wound was all but healed. Still Eric carried her like she was never going to let her go.

When he finally stopped they were deep in the woods and standing in front of some kind of hidden compound. The structure was small and made of cement. Walking up Eric keyed in a code and a door opened. It was small inside but there was a ladder going below, a sun tight hide out!

"You can put me down now "said Caitlyn.

"Why "asked Eric mischievously grinning.

"You can't get down the ladder carrying me" stated Caitlyn.

Eric just grinned knowingly and pressed a button on the wall. A loud swoosh and elevator doors opened. Caitlyn just shook her head. In they went and seconds later the elevator doors opened into a living room area. Luxurious and spacious the hide out had everything. Eric rushed into a huge bedroom not giving Caitlyn much of a chance to see anything.

Eric finally sat Caitlyn down on the bed, making it quiet clear what his motives were.

"Eric," cried Caitlyn trying to move off the bed before things got out of hand.

Eric had other things in mind. He crawled up Caitlyn's body capturing her with his intense gaze.

"I'm not losing you again" stated Eric.

Before she could say a word Eric was kissing her. It started slow but some became very intense. Caitlyn was lost in his kiss and her own emotions. Never in all her life, had she felt this way about any one. Kisses became urgent and demanding, arms and legs became entangled with each other. For a few brief moments nothing was beyond them only the moment. The vampire and the guardian made love into the night.

Later in the early mourning

Caitlyn slep in Eric's arm! They had got little slept the hours before. She couldn't believe the feeling of contentment beside him. He slept soundly with it being daylight. But before he drifted off to slept he had pulled her close and whispered under his breath "mine".

Laying next to him seemed the most natural thing in the world.

"Forbidden" entered her thought this was expressly forbidden especially a Vampire. The elders would be wondering where she was now, having not returned with the others. Caitlyn didn't regret what had happened between them. But deep down she knew that the elders would never let her be with Eric. A guardian was not supposed to get involved. Caitlyn had to leave him!

"Forgive me" Caitlyn whispered to Eric.

His arms automatically held her tighter. Still she managed to get away. Caitlyn got up and quietly put on her clothes that had been thrown around the room. She had tears in her eyes knowing this was the hardest thing she would ever have to do, leaving the one she loved.

Caitlyn looked back one last time.

"I love you" she turned and left the hide out and Eric.


	9. Chapter 9

_The next few chapters are based on Season 7 the final season of True Blood. After Caitlyn left Eric went through all the drama from season 6. Now she returns what she will do knowing Eric is sick with hep-v. This chapter picks up after Eric and Pam help Sookie save the people at fangtasia. _

**Chapter 9**

Eric was resting in his old throne observing the carnage of the night. Sookie and the others had left a long time ago. He was weak from the hep-v.

"You need to feed" said Pam trying to hold together her emotions of watching her maker slip away.

Eric turned and looked at her and nodded. Pam disappeared in search of food for her maker.

Pam was outside trying to think of a place to get food. She senses a familiar presence and turned around to find Caitlyn standing behind her.

"What the hell are you doing here "questioned Pam.

"Nice to see you too, Pam" remarked Caitlyn.

Pam just crossed her arms and looked at Caitlyn.

"Is it true "asked Caitlyn.

Pam nodded her head losing some of her gruff towards Caitlyn.

"He needs to feed"Pam turned and was gone.

Caitlyn turned and started walking into fangtasia. Once inside Caitlyn saw Eric, he was so weak and the hep-v was spreading all over his chest. Caitlyn was nearly in tears.

Eric sensed her and turned looking eye to eye with Caitlyn.

"Caitlyn, what are you doing here?" asked Eric.

"I had to come," stated Caitlyn as she moved closer to Eric.

"Why" accused Eric, "Guardian's are forbidden to get involved, remember"

"I had to leave Eric,"said Caitlyn.

"Why" Eric raised his voice and stood up from the throne.

"You know why,"said Caitlyn.

"NO, I want to hear you say it Caitlyn "confronted Eric now face to face with Caitlyn only a breath apart.

Caitlyn looked into his eyes and sighed.

"Eric, please" pleaded Caitlyn.

"No" was all he said to her grabbing her arms and forcing Caitlyn to look up at him.

"Fine, I left because a guardian in forbidden to get involved yes, but also not to fall in love," replied Caitlyn.

That was all Eric needed to hear and kissed her softly. Remembering how sick he was he ended the kiss. Leaning his head on hers he breathed in her scent.

"I fell for you too Guardian" said Eric.

"You can't die," cried Caitlyn releasing the tears she was holding.

"It's not the final stages, yet" whispered Eric wiping away her tears.

They stood together for a long time neither wonting to let the other go afraid to let go.

"Will you stay" asked Eric.

"Yes," said Caitlyn.

Eric sat back down on the throne Caitlyn brought a chair over to sit by him. She wasn't going to let him die there had to be away to save him. He was Eric Northman he wasn't supposed to die like this.


	10. Chapter 10

_This is the last Chapter to Eric Meets a Guardian hope you like reading it as much as I liked bringing this story to life._

"You can't be serious Eric" stated Caitlyn.

Eric turned to face Caitlyn.

"I have to finish this," replied Eric about

"If you go to Dallas, you might not come back," Caitlyn whispered not wanting for the statement to be true. Eric was getting close to stage two.

Eric grabbed Caitlyn and put his arms around her. They stood in the middle of fangtasia two very different beings that had found something very special.

"I will come back" whispered Eric, holding on to Caitlyn with his entire being. He didn't want to leave her but Sarah Newlin had to pay for the damage she had done.

"I am coming with you" stated Caitlyn.

"No, just me and Pam" state Eric.

"What" questioned Caitlyn? She just stared at Eric not believing he didn't want her with him.

Eric's eyes focused intently on Caitlyn he wanted her safe to know she was here waiting for him to return. Sarah Newlin had proved to be a very difficult adversary and Eric didn't want her anywhere near Caitlyn. Eric didn't answer her question and just caressed Caitlyn's face, trying to get the nerve to tell her why she couldn't go with them. He was stage 2 and didn't have long to live. Eric's love for Caitlyn was something he had never experienced with any other. He wanted her to remember him well and robust not sick. This mission would be his last and he knew it! Eric couldn't let her witness him meeting the true death.

"Eric, Why" asked Caitlyn following him out of Fangtasia. Pam had come back and was watching them.

Turning to Pam Eric nodded and she left heading towards Dallas ahead of him.

Caitlyn realized then that Eric was saying goodbye. Tears started to form in her eyes, after everything they had been through.

"No," pleaded Caitlyn.

Eric turned and pulled Caitlyn to him in a tense embrace.

"I have loved you like no other Caitlyn, you have my heart" whispered Eric and kissed Caitlyn on last time.

In a flash he was gone and Caitlyn fell to her knees knowing he wasn't coming back.

Dallas

Eric is getting weaker and weaker, he couldn't hide from Pam that he was stage 2. During the benefit the Akuza show up also looking for Sarah Newlin. But Eric finds her first! The akuza attack while Eric has Sarah, he and Pam dispatch of them. Eric takes particular joy out of killing the one who killed a flirtation of his years ago.

Sarah manages to get away and runs to her vampire sister. Seeing that her sister is sick because of her! Sarah tells Amber that she is the cure, that before the vampires escaped she downed the entire cure for hep- V. Amber drinks her sister's blood and is cured.

Eric joins up with the Akuza to find Sarah. They find an healed Amber, Eric gets the information out of her about the cure. Soon Eric tracks done Sarah and before handing her over to the Akuza drinks her blood. He is instantly cured and is back to his old self. Realizing the impact of Sarah's blood for the rest of the sick vampires Eric makes a deal to be the spokesperson for new blood. The Akuza , Eric and Pam along with Sarah return to Fangtasia to discuss business.

Meanwhile Sookie is dealing with Bill being sick. Sookie find out about the cure and takes Bill to Sarah they find Eric healed and Pam. But Bill want drink he wants Sookie to have a normal life and to do that he has to die to release her.

Caitlyn is helping out Arlene at former Merlot's as a bartender. She really has nowhere to go or be. The elders have let her be for a while anyway. Caitlyn believes Eric is dead because she hasn't heard from him or anyone about the situation of the cure.

Eric and Pam get rid of the Akuza tired of their lack of trust and they were going to hurt Sookie because she knows about the cure. Bill is dead! Eric return's to Fangtasia but first he makes a stop.

"Give me two beers Caitlyn "asked Arlene.

"Sure thing, here you go "Caitlyn smiled and handed Arlene the beers. Working here had helped since Eric was gone. Everyone had been through so much. Sookie lost Bill, She lost Eric, Hank left, and the hep-V vamps.

It was nice things were getting back to normal around Bon Temp. Caitlyn had heard from the Elders they gave her a reprieve for a while to experience life and not worry about the different fractions of beings in the world. It was a great relief.

It was getting late and people were going home. Caitlyn was helping clean up in the back when she felt a familiar presence.

"That's impossible "whispered Caitlyn.

"Night girl" said Arlene

"Night "replied Caitlyn

Cailtyn walked out the door walking home something she always did, who was going to mess with her.

"Caitlyn" his voice was a whisper on the breeze.

She turned to see Eric standing nonchalant in black jeans and leather jacket. He was alive and healed.

"Eric" , exclaimed Caitlyn.

"I see you didn't know I was healed" asked Eric walked up to her.

"No, how could I" she replied

"I thought you were dead, but you are completely healed, you didn't have the…." Eric didn't give her a chance to finish and kissed her passionately.

When the kiss ended Caitlyn was speechless.

"I have loved very few in my one thousand years guardian, I love you, marry me?" asked Eric.

"Eric, this"

"Marry me"

"the rules"

"Marry me"

"Are you sure about this"

"Guardian if I have to ask on more time, Marry Me" he said between gritted fangs.

"Yes" replied Caitlyn.

The grabbed one another and kiss again. Eric flew them away.

The ceremony was small and intimate. Eric and Caitlyn had invited all their friends from Bon Temp. The ceremony was held at midnight and Caitlyn stunned all in her floor link gown that dragged the floor behind her. The elders were heading up the ceremony as a peace offering for the trouble they had put the couple through. As a guardian Caitlyn would live just as long as Eric maybe longer. They were given them a chance to be happy. The vows were said and the kiss was followed by applause. Eric and Caitlyn were beyond happy. Even Pam could be seen with a smile on her face. The happy couple decided to go on their honey moon in Sweden.

The End


End file.
